Vrijmetselarij
De vrijmetselarij is een beweging die streeft naar geestelijke, morele verheffing en onderlinge waardering en hulp. De Boer, W. Th., M.P. de Smit (red). Ster Woordenboek Nederlands. Utrecht - Antwerpen: Van Dale 2001. De beweging is vermoedelijk ontstaan in de vijftiende en zestiende eeuw in Schotland en Engeland en kreeg structuur in 1717 te Londen. In het Nederlandse taalgebied wordt het woord loge als synoniem gebruikt. De besloten bijeenkomsten van de vrijmetselarij vinden plaats in een werkplaats, ook loge genoemd en ligt hiervan aan de oorsprong. De vrijmetselarij was oorspronkelijk uitsluitend toegankelijk voor mannen, maar tegenwoordig bestaan er ook gemengde en exclusief vrouwelijke loges. Hoewel dit cijfer uiterst speculatief is, zouden wereldwijd zo'n 5 miljoen mensen lid zijn van loges. België telt circa 22.500, Nederland ongeveer 8.000 en Luxemburg een kleine 1.000 vrijmetselaars. Definitie De vrijmetselarij definiëren is moeilijk, omdat het een bijzonder meervoudig begrip is. De definitie is afhankelijk van de nadruk die gelegd wordt op één bepaalde interpretatie. Er zijn echter zes verschillende invalshoeken om tot een definitie te komen. Dit zijn: # een doelmatige definitie - een broederschap: De vrijmetselarij is een middel om oprechte vriendschap te stichten tussen personen die anders in voortdurende verwijdering zouden gebleven zijn. Welwillende en oprechte individuen vormen een collectiviteit of broederketen waar vertrouwen en vriendschap heerst. Binnen deze broederketen zijn alle schakels gelijk. De broederketen werkt als een eenheid, die veel krachtiger en efficiënter functioneert dan wanneer elk individu alleen zou optreden. # een methodieke definitie - een initiatieke gemeenschap: De vrijmetselarij hanteert als werkmethode de initiatie, dit wil zeggen de stelselmatige, graduele en gestructureerde inwijding van haar leden tot volwaardige vrijmetselaars. In deze zin vormen de vrijmetselaren een filosofische elite van ingewijden in filosofische opvattingen die niet toegankelijk zijn voor profanen. # een organisatorische of structurele definitie - een hiërarchische orde: De vrijmetselarij kan slechts bestaan als specifieke organieke structuur, eigen aan en typerend voor de vrijmetselarij. Dit vertaalt zich in een uitwendige en zichtbare hiërarchie op collectief (bestuurlijk) niveau en een inwendige (onzichtbare) hiërarchie op individueel en initiatiek niveau. # een inhoudelijke definitie - een ethische gemeenschap: Van iedere vrijmetselaar wordt verwacht dat hij of zij door zijn of haar metselactiviteit een beter mens wordt. Het geheel van riten dat hiervoor wordt gebruikt is doorspekt met een specifieke symboliek, eigen aan de vrijmetselarij. Dit is het praktische middel om deze inhoudelijke ethische boodschap over te brengen. # een praktische definitie - een levenshouding: Hier wordt het accent gelegd op de fundamentele grondhouding waarvan elke vrijmetselaar moet getuigen. Het geloof in de maakbaarheid het permanente kunnen verbeteren van de mens, enerzijds op individueel vlak, anderzijds op collectief vlak. De symboliek die daarbij gehanteerd wordt is die van de tempelbouw van koning Salomo die staat voor de tempel van de maatschappij. Deze grondhouding is de basis van de zingeving in het leven van elke vrijmetselaar. # een romantische definitie – het geloof in utopieën: Het geloof in een - volmaakt en momenteel nog niet bereikt – utopisch einddoel gelegen in de toekomst dient als oriëntatiepunt van de arbeid. Het, soms naïeve, geloof in een universele broederschap van alle mensen, ongeacht verschillen in geloof, cultuur, taal, ras, enz. wordt gezien als motiverende factor voor het handelen. Er wordt gestreefd naar geïnstitutionaliseerd kosmopolitisme. Het wezen van de vrijmetselarij als ‘société de pensée’ of als draagster van de beschaving maakt van haar een soort van laboratorium waar experimenten m.b.t. het sociale en culturele leven worden uitgevoerd of waar nieuwe ideeën worden uitgewerkt. Afhankelijk van de geraadpleegde literatuur of auteur wordt bij de definitie van vrijmetselarij de nadruk gelegd op één of meerdere van deze conceptuele kapstokken en minimalistisch gedaan over andere kapstokken. Maar om zich een volledig en objectief beeld te vormen van de vrijmetselarij dient men alle voornoemde conceptuele kapstokken met elkaar te combineren tot één afgewogen en synthetisch geheel. Aldus kan men de vrijmetselarij definiëren als: :een georganiseerd verband van individuen dat er naar streeft door middel van een specifiek symbolisch begrippenkader; volgens het procedé van systematische inwijding van haar leden; methodisch; elke individuele vrijmetselaar, elke individuele mens naar eigen inzicht te verbeteren met als einddoel het scheppen van een betere mens als onderdeel van een betere samenleving in het hier en het nu. Geschiedenis De voorgeschiedenis van de vrijmetselarij is speculatief. Bekend is de band met de oorspronkelijk Engelse en Schotse steenhouwersgilden die met afspraken en gebaren hun beroep afschermden. Diezelfde steenhouwers hanteerden reeds de verwijzing naar de tempel van Salomo of de ark van Noach. Later hebben mensen van buiten het beroep die gebruiken overgenomen en aangevuld met bijdragen uit het christendom, het jodendom en het soefisme. Slechts vanaf het begin van de 18e eeuw, en in elk geval vanaf 1717 kan enige objectiviteit in de geschiedenis van de vrijmetselarij worden geschetst. De band met Middeleeuwse kathedraalbouwers en mystici is een mythe evenals die met de joodse kabbalah. Aan het einde van de 15e en het begin van de 16e eeuw ontstaan in Engeland en Schotland een aantal verenigingen die regelmatig samen komen om te vergaderen. Vooral in Schotland was dit populair omdat de Schotse reformatie elke vorm van gezelligheid en verenigingsleven uit de godsdienstbeleving verbannen had. Deze vergaderingen hebben enerzijds een sociaal en gezellig karakter. Anderzijds hebben deze vergaderingen een inhoudelijk of filosofisch karakter. Men komt samen rond een bepaald inhoudelijk thema. Burgers en notabelen hebben veel tijd en geld en wensen zich te profileren en te ontplooien. Deze samenkomsten worden tevens gekoppeld aan vormelijke elementen. De vrijmetselarij gebruikt vormen die semantisch verwijzen naar de architecten en bouwvakkerssymboliek, zoals die in de middeleeuwen was gegroeid. Dit noemt men speculatieve vrijmetselarij. Tezelfdertijd overigens waren gelijkwaardige verenigingen actief rond andere symbolische thema's, bijvoorbeeld tabak. Deze bestaan vandaag de dag niet meer, of zijn veel minder bekend. Dat deze speculatieve vrijmetselarij in continuïteit staat met de middeleeuwse bouwgilden is bewezen maar de draad is dun en hier en daar onderbroken. Hierover bestaan hoofdzakelijk Schotse documenten, die dit afdoende aantonen. Speculaties aangemoedigd door pseudo-historici zijn troef. Aldus kan men slechts voor Schotland en in mindere mate Engeland met zekerheid stellen dat de speculatieve vrijmetselarij werkelijk afstamt van de operatieve vrijmetselarij. Het gildewezen was op het continent veel eerder verdwenen en stond zelfs in de achttiende eeuw in een kwalijke ouderwetse geur; Op 24 juni 1717 (maar over die datum staat ook niets vast) besloten vier van dergelijke vrijmetselaarsloges, die alle in Londen hun werkterrein hadden, zich te verenigen in een overkoepelende organisatie, de Grand Lodge of London. Hierbij speelde de vrijmetselaar John Theophilus Desaguliers een belangrijke rol. Enkele jaren later worden de regels dan ook geüniformiseerd en gecodificeerd. De vrijmetselarij wint aan succes, en groeit gestadig. James Anderson stelt in 1723 de grondregels vast in zijn boek The Constitutions of Freemasonry. Deze grondregels zijn gebaseerd op de zogenaamde Old Charges en zijn compilatie van oude constituties en regels van operatieve loges. De constitutie was aldus een versmelting van de Gotische Constitutie uit 1390, de Cooke-constitutie uit 1410, de Nigo Jones-constitutie uit 1607 en de Wood-constitutie uit 1610. Deze zijn razendsnel de bijbel van de vrijmetselarij geworden. Nu kan de verspreiding van de vrijmetselarij over Engeland (1717), Ierland (1725), Schotland (1736), de Britse kolonies en het Europese continent beginnen. Deze laatste begint in Frankrijk (1726) en de Nederlanden. In Frankrijk ontstaat de vrijmetselarij onder invloed van Charles Radclyffe te Parijs in 1726. De Franse obediëntie, de Grand Orient de France, werd onafhankelijk van de Engelse Grootloge onder het grootmeesterschap van Hertog d’Antin. Ook in Nederland schiet de vrijmetselarij wortel vanaf 1730. Ze verspreidt zich van Noord tot Zuid. Reeds in de eerste helft van de 18e eeuw veroordeelde de rooms-katholieke Kerk de vrijmetselarij. Zij verbood aan de katholieken om lid te worden van de vrijmetselarij, op straffe van excommunicatie. Vrijmetselarij en de kerken Dit was het begin van een onafgebroken twist tussen de vrijmetselarij en de katholieke kerk, die tot op heden bestaat. Evenwel bleven bijvoorbeeld de prins-bisschoppen van Luik lange tijd actief in de Vrijmetselarij en bestaan ook thans nog clerici die ingewijd zijn. Tijdens de Franse Revolutie stonden vrijmetselaars in twee kampen: Marat was vrijmetselaar, Robespierre niet. Lafayette, aanvankelijk aanhanger van de revolutie, later weer niet was ook vrijmetselaar en overleefde alles. Condorcet en de Grootmeester van het Grand Orient de France werden geguillotineerd. Edmund Burke, een Schotse vrijmetselaar bestreed de Franse revolutie. Thomas Paine, evenals Burke een belangrijk denker van het liberalisme, was in eerste instantie een aanhanger van de Franse revolutie die uiteindelijk echter ternauwernood aan de guillotine ontsnapte. In alle totalitaire regimes werden de loges opgeheven en de leden vervolgd. Nog in 1951 werden in Roemenië vrijmetselaars om hun overtuiging door de communisten terechtgesteld.Dit gebeurde ook onder het Nationaal-Socialisme waarbij de vrijmetselarij verdacht gemaakt werd als een volksvijandig element en afgedaan werd als een geheime joodse samenzwering tegen het Duitse volk.(1933-1945). De anti-maçonnieke beweging tijdens de bezetting in België Het VNV sprak zich voor en onder de oorlog uit tegen de vrijmetselarij. De Vlaams Belang-kringen houden die traditie in ere en roepen daarbij de grote numerieke aanwezigheid van Franstalige vrijmetselaars en de daarbij horende vermeende grote invloed in de Belgische magistratuur in om hun veroordeling tot racisme te verklaren. Het gerecht en de loge volgens VB Annemans en de loge Anti-vrijmetselarij en het VB Inhoudelijk benadering: wezenskenmerken :Zie afzonderlijk artikelen: Beginselen van de vrijmetselarij en Vrijmetselarij en de rooms-katholieke Kerk Doelstellingen De vrijmetselarij is een initiatiegemeenschap en komt in bijna alle landen van de wereld voor, zij het niet met dezelfde densiteit. Zij is van essentieel initiatieke aard, wat haar in staat stelt de mens te doen veranderen en te verbeteren en geeft aan ieder de mogelijkheid om tot meer kennis te komen, om te Leren leren, om te leren aanvoelen, om te leren delen met anderen, om te leren luisteren, zij het in alle discretie en met het volste respect voor ieders leertempo. Aangezien zij noch een kerk, noch een school is, hangt de vrijmetselarij geen enkele doctrine aan en kent zij geen dogma’s. Zij wil verdraagzaamheid en wederzijds respect verdedigen. De broederband van de vrijmetselaars is een voorafspiegeling van een nieuwe universalistische en kosmopolistische wereld, waar mensen van allerlei sociale achtergronden, van alle rassen en standen, uit alle culturen kunnen toegelaten worden. De vrijmetselarij is een universeel genootschap dat de broederlijkheid onder alle mensen, de vervolmaking van de mens en de vooruitgang of evolutie van de mensheid beoogt. De vrijmetselarij gelooft essentieel in de maakbaarheid van de mens en de samenleving via een constant proces van verbetering en perfectionisme doorheen maçonnieke arbeid. Dit geloof in de maakbaarheid heeft een interne component en een externe component: * De interne component komt tot uiting in het streven van elke individuele vrijmetselaar om doorheen maçonnieke arbeid een beter mens te worden. Het ken uzelf (Grieks: γνῶθι σεαυτόν) is daarbij de methode. De reguliere vrijmetselarij zal zich hoofdzakelijk tot deze interne component beperken. * De externe component komt nadien tot uiting in het geloof in en het werken aan maatschappelijke hervormingen d.m.v. maatschappelijke actie. Over het feit of deze maatschappelijke actie individueel of collectief moet gebeuren bestaan tegengestelde visies. In de externe samenleving wordt de interne doelstelling van "een beter mens" worden tot uitdrukking gebracht. De leden zullen daarom streven naar een harmonieuze gemeenschap die een zogenaamd center of union vormt. Leidende gedachte daarbij is dat alle mensen dezelfde oorsprong kennen en dus als zodanig "broeders en zusters" zijn. Vrijmetselarij is dus een broederschap. Deze externe component is het belangrijkst binnen de zogenaamde irreguliere vrijmetselarij en wordt als volgt geïllustreerd: ::La maçonnerie spéculative résulte en 1717 de la fusion de quatre loges dans une Angleterre qui vient de se constituer en Royaume-Uni; ces loges réunies entendent réaliser politiquement ce que la Royal Society a réussi dans le domaine des sciences expérimentales, en rassemblant des savants du monde entier sans souci de confession ou d’appertenance politique autour d’un modèle épistémologique dont Newton avait été l’instituteur (la philosophia naturalis), et d’un modèle philosophico-politique, dont Locke fut le chef de file (l’empirisme rationaliste, le libéralisme (la tolérance)). Politiquement, il s’agissait dans un pays qui avait réalisé sa Glorieuse Révolution et institué l’Habeas Corpus d’assimiler en particulier les calvinistes d’Ecosse (dont le pasteur Anderson faisait partie), tout en assurant la paix civile. Réaliser le Centre de l’Union revenait à mettre entre parenthèses tout ce qui divisait pour s’en tenir au plus petit commun dénominateur. Qu’on se reporte aux deux premiers articles des Constitutions dites d’Anderson qui reprennent verbatim le Règlement de la Royal Society. '''La maçonnerie, dans son projet fondateur, est essentiellement politique, et récuse les clivages partisans pour s’en tenir à un minimum minomorum' assurant la paix civile (obéissance aux lois), et le respect de la liberté des personnes (latutudinarisme, religion naturelle).'' Porset, Charles, Le réalisme aux commandes, in Humanisme - Revue des Francs-Maçons du Grand Orient de France, numéro 238-239, maart 1998, Edimaf, Paris, p. 111 Zij steunt hiertoe op het symbolisme van het bouwen, waarvan zij de specifieke taal heeft ontleend. Naar buiten bestaat de belangrijkste opgave van een vrijmetselaar uit charitatieve arbeid en het nastreven van kennis en verlichting. Met behulp van ceremonieën en ritualen en tradities wijdt de organisatie haar leden in in een levensfilosofie die gebaseerd is op vijf grondidealen: Vrijheid, Gelijkheid, Broederlijkheid, Tolerantie en Menselijkheid. Hierdoor plaatst de vrijmetselaar de mens in het centrum, en tot centrale maatstaf der dingen. In de reguliere vrijmetselarij kent men ook een symbool voor een hoger beginsel. Ieder lid zal daaraan zijn eigen invulling geven. Meestal zal dit God zijn. Maar voor verklaarde atheïsten kan dat ook een deïstische kracht in de natuur zijn die doelgericht en zinvol streeft naar een hogere organisatievorm. Indien men echter de wereld en het leven ziet, als toevallig ontstaan en in essentie doelloos, dan zal de methode ook geen zin hebben. Als eedverbond wordt de vrijmetselarij gekenmerkt door zijn eed, waardoor een vrijmetselaar gebonden is aan zijn zwijgplicht m.b.t. het reilen en zeilen van de vrijmetselarij en van andere vrijmetselaars. Wat in een loge gezegd wordt, moet binnen de muren blijven. Dit is een voorwaarde voor een volledig vrije en ongebonden uitwisseling van ideeën en meningen, zonder angst voor repercussies. Zo stelt de vrijmetselarij zich klassiek voor aan het grote publiek. Maar deze beschrijving zou ongenuanceerd zijn, indien ze niet tevens zou aangevuld worden met enkele kanttekeningen die binnen de vrijmetselarij worden geformuleerd als teken van zelfkritiek: :De organisatie en methode van de VM werkt sociaal discriminerend. Door haar coöptatiemethode, interesses en voorkomen blijft ze sinds drie eeuwen beperkt tot de bovenste treden van de maatschappelijke ladder. Laten we het duidelijk zeggen: de maçonnieke cultuur is afgstemd op de bezittende klasse en op de hiermee samenwerkende gestudeerden. De werkzaamheden in een Belgische loge kunnen eigenlijk alleen door een culturele elite worden begrepen. Wie zich in de sociale schemerzone bevindt, ervaart het lidmaatschap meestal als een sociale promotie. Pieyns, René, Het rijke maçonnieke leven, Boek III De universele vrijmetselarij, eerste uitgave, Fonds Marcel Hofmans, Brussel, 2001, p. 166 :Certains disent que la Maçonn∴ n’a pas de doctrine et qu’elle ne peut en avoir, en raison de son précepte de tolérance. J’affirme au contraire, que notre Ordre a une doctrine. Car écrire dans l’article premier des Statuts Généraux que le but de la Maçonn∴ est la recherche de la vérité et le perfectionnement de l’humanité, c’est de proclamer que ses adeptes croient qu’il existe une vérité, même si elle est multiforme, même si elle est inacessible; c’est proclamer aussi que les Maç∴ croient à la perfectibilité de l’humanité; qu’ils croient que le libre arbitre de l’homme est capable d’orienter ne serait-ce que partiellement, les destinées de l’espèce. Dire tout cela, c’est avoir une doctrine, car c’est exprimer un triple acte de foi. Oui, mes FFF∴, les Maç∴ sont des hommes qui ont une croyance commune. Ils participent ainsi à une manière d’esprit religieux et leur Ordre peut se comparer à une Eglise. Grand Orient de Belgique, Les Cahiers Maconn∴ du Gr∴ Orient de Belgique, Bulletin intérieur nº 1, juin 1952, Bruxelles, p. 19 :In zekere zin is de Vrijmetselarij inderdaad elitair. Waar godsdiensten zich ook tot de eenvoudigen van geest richten, eist de Vrijmetelarij immers van haar leden dat zij enige ‘’belezenheid’’ vertonen. Daardoor stelt zij zich elitair op en kan ze maar een ’’quasi-kerk’’ zijn, vermits zij zich niet tot iedereen richt. … Wij ontkennen dat trouwens niet. … onze bouwwerf bevindt zich hier op aarde en als wij iets voor de mensheid willen opbouwen, dan kan dat slechts met de hulp van een elite die ten dienste staat van de minsten onder de medemensen met de bedoeling hen, hier en nu, te verheffen en een beter leven te helpen bezorgen. Trigonum Coronatum VZW, De kinderen van de weduwe, Roularta Books, Zellik, 1992, p. 83-84 Richtlijnen Hieruit volgen een aantal praktische richtlijnen voor het dagelijkse handelen die essentieel deel uitmaken van de vrijmetselarij: * Alle mensen zijn gelijkwaardig, maar niet gelijk, en deel van de algemene broederschap der mensen. * Iedere mens heeft het recht zelfstandig op zoek te gaan naar (zijn) waarheid. * Iedere mens dient met toewijding te werken aan het welzijn van de gehele gemeenschap. * Iedere mens is verantwoordelijk voor zijn eigen doen en laten. * Vrijmetselaars streven naar ontwikkeling van al die eigenschappen van geest en gemoed, die de mens en de mensheid kunnen opvoeren naar een hoger geestelijk en zedelijk niveau. * Vrijmetselaars streven naar de veelzijdige en harmonische ontwikkeling van de mens en de mensheid. * Hoewel de vrijmetselarij geen religie is, wordt men -- tenminste in de Angelsaksische traditie en de door haar geïnspireerde ordes -- wel verondersteld in een of ander opperwezen te geloven. Men kan christen, moslim, hindoe of iets anders zijn, maar geen atheïst. Men betitelt het opperwezen als de Opperbouwmeester van het Heelal. Kenmerken Typische kenmerken van de vrijmetselarij zijn: * het beoefenen van de initiatieke arbeid en het gebruiken van een op symboliek berustende werkwijze, * een religieuze grondhouding die bovenstaande arbeid ondersteunt en voedt, vooral betreffende het mysterie van het leven zelf, * het streven naar lotsverbetering van de mens op alle gebieden, * het verdedigen van de gewetensvrijheid, de vrijheid van denken en de vrije meningsuiting, * het streven naar harmonische betrekkingen onder alle mensen door te pogen tegengestelde inzichten met elkaar te verzoenen, * het niet opleggen van dogma's aan haar leden, * de vrijmetselaar werkt aan zichzelf, niet aan een ander. Vormelijke benadering: structuur en werking thumb|275px|Een Engelse vrijmetselaar uit de 19e eeuw Loges Het begrip loge is meerduidig. Meer bepaald een vrijmetselaarsloge kan volgende betekenissen hebben: * Een loge is in de materiële betekenis van het woord een tastbare, afgesloten ruimte waar vrijmetselaars samenkomen om de vrijmetselarij te beoefenen. Zij komen samen in een logetempel. Die wordt ook wel eens werkplaats of Bauhütte genoemd. Een logetempel is een gebouw, of een afgesloten ruimte, waar de vrijmetselaars samenkomen om hun ceremonies uit te voeren. Deze tempelruimte is altijd rechthoekig. Elke loge telt een voorzittend meester, een secretaris en een redenaar. Deze zitten aan het hoofdeinde, die gesitueerd is aan de oostzijde van de tempelruimte. De leden zitten langs de linker- en rechterkant in rijen naast elkaar, aan de noord- en aan de zuidzijde. Deze zetelen onder toezicht van een eerste en tweede opziener. Verder zijn er nog enkele bestuursfuncties, zoals penningmeester, aalmoezenier, ceremoniemeester, en een aantal andere dignitarissen die in specifieke rituelen een bijzondere rol spelen. Alle vrijmetselaars dragen een schootsvel en witte handschoenen, als teken van hun lidmaatschap van de vrijmetselarij. Afhankelijk van hun graad is dit schootsvel eenvoudig of overdadig versierd. Ook schouderlinten, kraaglinten, juwelen en andere parafernalia worden gedragen door de vrijmetselaars, afhankelijk van hun graad en hun functie. * Een loge is in de symbolische betekenis van het woord de idealistische broedergemeenschap die vrijmetselaars met elkaar vormen in tijd en ruimte. * Een loge is in de organisatorische zin van het woord de basiscel waaromheen de vrijmetselarij structureel is opgebouwd. Het is de plaatselijke afdeling van een overkoepelend organisme, of obediëntie genoemd. De vrijmetselaars die elkaar vinden in een loge hebben diverse sociale en maatschappelijke achtergronden. Ook beroepsmatig is een veelvoud van categorieën vertegenwoordigd. Toch zijn academici, leerkrachten, filosofen en kunstenaars en beoefenaars van vrije beroepen oververtegenwoordigd. Er bestaan zelfs loges waarvan de leden allen tot dezelfde beroepscategorie behoren. Een klassiek voorbeeld zijn militaire loges, die uitsluitend uit militairen bestaan. In België bestaan er ook enkele studentenloges aan de Université Libre de Bruxelles, voor universitaire studenten. In de hogere gradenvrijmetselarij wordt soms de benaming loge gebruikt, alhoewel er ook andere benamingen zijn zoals priorij, kapittel, vallei, enz. De lagere gradenvrijmetselarij is als organisatie democratisch, maar ook sterk hiërarchisch georganiseerd. Ieder lid kan zijn stem laten horen, maar via de geëigende kanalen en structuren. De hogere gradenvrijmetselarij ook sterk hiërarchisch georganiseerd, maar de bestuursmacht wordt van bovenaf, d.m.v. coöptatie uitgeoefend, en niet van onderuit, d.m.v. democratische verkiezing. Obediënties Individuele loges groeperen zich met andere loges en vormen hierdoor een zelfstandige rechtsmacht. Dit is een overkoepelende vereniging van vrijmetselaarsloges. Deze koepels worden obediënties genoemd, voor wat de blauwe vrijmetselarij betreft, die in drie symbolische graden werkt. Wat de 'hogere graden' betreft wordt zo'n koepel van individuele korpsen een jurisdictie genoemd. Obediënties worden meestal met de particuliere benaming Grootloge of Grootoosten aangeduid en jurisdicties met de particuliere benaming Opperraad. De obediënties (en zeker Opperraden) zijn tegenwoordig binnen nationale grenzen georganiseerd, hoewel er nog steeds veel obediënties bestaan met loges buiten de landsgrenzen. Bijvoorbeeld in geval van landen die een belangrijk koloniaal verleden kennen. Zo heeft de Grand Lodge of Scotland twee werkplaatsen in België, heeft het Grootoosten van België werkplaatsen in Burundi en heeft het Grootoosten der Nederlanden werkplaatsen in Suriname, de Nederlandse Antillen, Zimbabwe, Zuid-Afrika, Aruba en Thailand. Het Grootoosten van Luxemburg heeft onder andere werkplaatsen in Nederland en België. Eén van de uitzonderingen op de algemene regel van het binnen de nationale grenzen werken vormt de [[Le Droit Humain|Internationale Gemengde Vrijmetselaarsorde Le Droit Humain]], die vanaf haar oprichting een internationale obediëntie geweest is en bovendien werkt van de eerste tot en met de drieëndertigste graad, en aldus als obediëntie en als jurisdictie functioneert. Alle obediënties en jurisdicties zijn zelfstandige en onafhankelijke organismen en erkennen geen hoger gezag dan zichzelf. Er is echter wel intensief onderling nationaal en internationaal contact. Tussen obediënties van de blauwe vrijmetselarij en korpsen van de 'hogere graden' bestaat er geen structureel of formeel verband. Graden Een maçonnieke graad verwijst naar de lidmaatschapscategorie waar de vrijmetselaar toe behoort en het niveau van inwijding. Het overgaan van de ene graad van inwijding naar de andere graad van inwijding wordt filiatie genoemd. Drie basisgraden: blauwe vrijmetselarij De klassieke vrijmetselarij, zoals ze zich vanuit Engeland verspreid heeft over de ganse aarde werkt via een drievoudig gradensysteem. Dit gradenstelsel bestaat uit leerling, gezel en meester. De eerste twee graden zijn reeds aanwezig in 1717. De meestergraad wordt slechts een volwaardige graad vanaf 1728. Deze drie graden worden ook wel eens de symbolische graden genoemd, en de vrijmetselarij die hiermee werkt, wordt ook wel een blauwe vrijmetselarij, Engelse vrijmetselarij of Craft masonry genoemd. In principe werken vandaag de dag de obediënties enkel met de drie basisgraden, en niet met hogere gradensystemen. Men begint, ingevolge de bouwsymboliek zoals die in de vrijmetselarij gebruikt wordt en waaraan zij ook de naam vrijmetselarij ontleent, als leerling, wordt daarna bevorderd tot gezel en tenslotte verheven tot meester. Deze opvolging is een logische volgorde en niet gebonden aan objectieve of getoetste criteria. Over elke verhoging in graad van elke vrijmetselaar wordt door de meesters van de loge gestemd. Een meester-vrijmetselaar kan, indien hij dit wenst, naast zijn lidmaatschap van de blauwe graden zich ook laten initiëren in één van de andere werkwijzen, de zogenaamde 'hogere' graden dan wel de 'zij'graden. Hogere graden: groene, rode, zwarte en witte vrijmetselarij Naast de drie graden van de blauwe vrijmetselarij wordt er ook gewerkt in hogere' graden'', die deel uitmaken van een zelfstandig meervoudig gradensysteem. Deze beginnen waar de blauwe vrijmetselarij ophoudt. Deze graden voegen in wezen niets nieuws toe aan de volwaardig ingewijde meester-vrijmetselaar. Het biedt hen enkel de mogelijkheid verschillende elementen uit de inwijdingen van de drie symbolische graden te verdiepen, om zodoende tot een verdieping van de kennis te komen. Er bestaat een zeer grote diversiteit aan verschillende 'hogere' gradensystemen. Deze diversiteit is cultureel en regionaal bepaald. Maar elk 'hogere' gradensysteem focust in zijn verschillende graden op dezelfde inwijdingselementen die reeds gekend zijn uit de symbolische graden. Enkel de benadering en de klemtoon verschilt van 'hogere' gradensysteem tot 'hogere' gradensysteem. Vrijmetselaars die zich willen uitleven in deze veelkleurige vrijmetselarij moeten ervaren meesters zijn in de blauwe vrijmetselarij. Zeker niet alle vrijmetselaars die tot de blauwe vrijmetselarij behoren zetten de stap naar de 'hogere' graden. Er bestaan twee grote systemen van 'hogere' gradenvrijmetselarij, die volledig doorlopen, alle inwijdingselementen verder zullen uitdiepen. Dit zijn de Aloude en Aangenomen Schotse Ritus enerzijds, en de York Ritus anderzijds. Daarnaast bestaan er nog vele 'zij'graden, die slechts één, of enkele inwijdingselementen uitdiepen. Voorbeelden van 'hogere' gradensystemen zijn: * de 30 'hogere' graden van de Aloude en Aangenomen Schotse Ritus (A.A.S.R.) - waarvan de 4e tot 18e graad rode vrijmetselarij, de 19e tot 30e graad zwarte vrijmetselarij en de 31e en 33e graad de witte vrijmetselarij' wordt genoemd; * de 'zij'graden van Merkmeester en de Royal Arch-graad; * de drie 'hogere' graden van de Gerectificeerde Schotse Ritus ook wel groene vrijmetselarij genoemd; * de 96 'hogere' graden van de Oude en Primitieve Memphis-Misraïm Ritus. Bijna alle obediënties en jurisdicties maken een scherp onderscheid tussen basisgraden,de hogere graden en de zij-graden. Hierop zijn maar enkele uitzonderingen, zoals Internationale Gemengde Vrijmetselaarsorde Le Droit Humain of de Orde van Memphis-Misraïm. Er is dus geen automatische doorstroming van een loge naar een korps. Ritus [[Afbeelding:Tempel1.JPG|thumb|Grote tempel of werkplaats ingericht voor een '''inwijding bij de Loge L' Union Provinciale.]] Beschrijving De vrijmetselarij maakt bij haar werking gebruik een specifieke ritus. Dat is een modelceremonieel die het verloop van de plechtige handelingen beschrijft die in de loge worden uitgevoerd. Door het gebruik van een ritus wordt de inhoud van de handeling benadrukt en in de verf gezet. Vormelijk dragen deze meestal zeer oude ritussen in wezenlijke mate bij tot het decorum van een plechtigheid. Voor elke gebeurtenis in het vrijmetselaarsleven bestaat er zo een plechtige handeling, bijvoorbeeld de verhoging van graad, de aanstelling van een grootmeester, de oprichting van een loge enzovoort. Iedere vrijmetselaarsloge beoefent een zestal basisrituelen m.b.t. de basisgraden van de vrijmetselarij: * opening van de logewerkzaamheden (in elk van de drie graden); * sluiting van de logewerkzaamheden (in elk van de drie graden); * inwijding tot leerling-vrijmetselaar; * bevordering tot gezel-vrijmetselaar; * verheffing tot meester-vrijmetselaar; * aanstelling van het bestuur, Voorzittend Meester en officieren-dignitarissen genoemd. Hieraan kunnen nog een aantal gelegenheidsrituelen worden toegevoegd, naargelang de gelegenheid zoals: * de oprichting van een nieuwe loge; * zomer- en wintersolstitium (Zomer St. Jan en Winter St. Jan); * lente- en herfstequinox; * rouwloge. Het geheel van al deze aparte ceremoniën voor alle handelingen die in het leven van een vrijmetselaarsloge voorkomen wordt een ritus genoemd. Alhoewel alle riten dezelfde historische basis hebben, zijn er toch grote verschillen gegroeid in de loop van de tijd. Bij de keuze van een ritus zijn verschillende elementen belangrijk: de herkomst, de inhoudelijke thema's, culturele en filosofische achtergronden, de kleding, de attributen, de gebruikte ornamenten, de aankleding van de tempel en ga zo maar door. Het gebruik van de ritus is een universeel gegeven in de vrijmetselarij. Men kan het dus goed vergelijken met liturgie. Net zoals in de katholieke Kerk bestaat er een verscheidenheid aan riten. Deze is historisch gegroeid. Volgens de maçonnieke ritenspecialist Jean-Marie Ragon zijn er niet minder dan 52 verschillende riten die worden gehanteerd, en een onnoembaar aantal regionale variaties. De belangrijkste ritus voor het verlenen van de drie basisgraden zijn de Emulationritus of Engelse Ritus voor de reguliere vrijmetselarij en de Franse Moderne Ritus voor de irreguliere vrijmetselarij. In de 'hogere' gradenvrijmetselarij is de Aloude en Aangenomen Schotse Ritus of Schotse Ritus de meest verbreide ritus. Minder frequent voorkomend, maar toch nog regelmatig gebruikt is de Gerectificeerde Schotse Ritus of de Ritus van Memphis-Misraïm. Overzicht Hieronder volgen enkele voorbeelden van vrijmetselaarsriten naar ontstaansdatum: * XXXX: de Franse Ritus of Moderne Ritus (3 basisgraden + 4 hogere graden + toegevoegde ritualen) * XXXX: de Duitse Ritus of Johannes Ritus of (3 basisgraden + 8 hogere graden + toegevoegde ritualen) * 1744: de Koninklijk Gewelf Ritus of Royal Arch Rite (1 hoge graad + toegevoegde ritualen) * 1756: de Stricte Observantie Ritus * 1770: de Gerectificeerde Schotse Ritus (3 basisgraden + toegevoegde ritualen) * 1775: de Rite des Philalèthes * 1786: de Schotse Ritus of Aloude en Aangenomen Schotse Ritus of (3 basisgraden + 30 hogere graden + toegevoegde ritualen) * 1788: de Rite van Memphis (90 graden in totaal) * 1813: de Engelse Ritus of Emulation Ritus (3 basisgraden + toegevoegde ritualen) * 1815: de Rite van Misraïm (95 graden in totaal) * XXXX: de Amerikaanse Ritus of York Ritus (4 + 3 + 3 hogere graden + toegevoegde ritualen) * XXXX: de Zweedse Ritus (3 basisgraden + 8 hogere graden + toegevoegde ritualen) * 1881: de Oude en Primitieve Ritus Memphis-Misraïm (3 basisgraden + 30 graden van de Schotse Ritus + 66 hogere graden + toegevoegde ritualen) Voor een overzicht van vrijmetselaarsriten zie Categorie:Vrijmetselaarsritus Regulariteit Het begrip regulariteit is omstreden binnen de bonte wereld van de vrijmetselarij. Er bestaat grote discussie, zowel op hoofdlijnen als op details. In algemene zin geldt dat "reguliere obediënties" erkend worden door de United Grand Lodge of England Reguliere vrijmetselarij Onder reguliere vrijmetselarij wordt verstaan de vrijmetselarij die haar oorsprong vindt in het ontstaan, beginselen, werking en structuur van de eerste grootloge in Engeland in 1717 en die zich baseert op de traditionele beginselen van de vrijmetselarij. Vereist daarvoor is het exclusief masculiene karakter van de loge, de aanwezigheid van een bijbel (of een ander heilig boek), passer en winkelhaak en dat de loge opgericht is vanuit een reguliere loge. Ook de erkenning van het bestaan van een Opperbouwmeester van het Heelal vanuit een deïstische overtuiging behoort hiertoe. Een belangrijk kenmerk van de reguliere vrijmetselarij is verder, dat deze niet direct religieus of politiek actief is op maatschappelijk terrein. Zij respecteert ook expliciet de wetten van het land. Mochten deze landelijke wetten tegen de vrijmetselaarsbeginselen indruisen dan heffen deze loges zich op. In de regel wordt per land slechts één reguliere obediëntie erkend. De reguliere obediënties in de gehele wereld, erkennen elkaar over en weer. Toch gaat er een zeer groot feitelijk gezag uit van een erkenning door de United Grand Lodge of England (U.G.L.E.). Verder gaat er ook een groot gezag uit van de Grand Lodge of Scotland (G.L.S.) en de Grand Lodge of Ireland (G.L.I.). Als deze Britse obediënties een andere obediëntie als regulier erkennen, zullen alle andere reguliere obediënties de facto volgen. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog is dit gezag een beetje verminderd. Vanaf dan zullen ook de Noord-Amerikaanse obediënties delen in dit ongeschreven gezag. Het is een goed gebruik dat leden bij alle aangesloten loges welkom zijn om te visiteren, ofwel om bij elkaar op bezoek te gaan. Dat geldt dus voor alle reguliere loges over de gehele wereld. De reguliere vrijmetselarij is religieus. Zo kan bijvoorbeeld het symbool van de Opperbouwmeester des Heelals (OBDH) geïnterpreteerd worden als God, Tao, Atman of Brahman. In Scandinavische landen bijvoorbeeld is het lidmaatschap van een reguliere loge slechts toegestaan, als de betrokkene belijdend christen is en lid van de christelijke kerk. De Bijbel is symbool voor het religieus richten van de gedachte. In Nederland is de reguliere vrijmetselarij toonaangevend, net zoals in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Verenigde Staten, Noord-Europa en alle voormalige koloniale gebieden van deze landen. Vooral in protestantse cultuurgebieden staat de reguliere vrijmetselarij sterk. Irreguliere vrijmetselarij De irreguliere vrijmetselarij bestaat uit loges of obediënties die om één of andere reden niet regulier zijn, of blijven. Indien een obediëntie één van de beginselen van de vrijmetselarij niet aanvaardt, is dit voldoende om irregulier te zijn, of te worden. De irreguliere vrijmetselarij respecteert ook expliciet de wetten van het land. Historisch werd het erkennen en aanroepen van de Opperbouwmeester van het Heelal en de aanwezigheid van de Bijbel in landen en culturen die sterk katholiek geïnspireerd zijn, een problematisch gegeven. De rooms-katholieke Kerk wijst de vrijmetselarij integraal af, en dat heeft in het Zuiden van continentaal Europa tot een radicalisering onder de vrijmetselaars geleid. Dit heeft geleid tot een uitgesproken vrijzinnigheid, waar geen plaats meer was voor verwijzingen naar een persoonlijke God of Christelijke waarden. De starre houding van de rooms katholieke kerk gericht tegen de vrijmetselarij, had voor gevolg dat de irreguliere vrijmetselarij uitgesproken anti-klerikaal werd. Ook werd het exclusief mannelijke karakter van de loges ter sprake gebracht, onder invloed van een sterke toename van het radicalere verlichtingsdenken. Het verbaast dan ook niet dat de nationale obediëntie van Frankrijk, het Grand Orient de France (G.O.d.F.), in het laatste kwart van de 19e eeuw elke verwijzing naar de Opperbouwmeester van het Heelal en Christelijke beginselen uit haar werking en statuten heeft geschrapt. Hierdoor verloor deze obediëntie haar erkenning als reguliere obediëntie. Sedertdien is deze irreguliere vorm van vrijmetselarij verder gegroeid, en is ze sterk vertegenwoordigd in België, Frankrijk, Spanje, Portugal, Italië, voormalige koloniale gebieden van deze landen en Zuid-Amerika. Vooral in katholieke cultuurgebieden staat de irreguliere vrijmetselarij sterk. Ook het verbod op vrouwelijke leden in de loges heeft tot een structurele breuk met de reguliere vrijmetselarij geleid. In 1893 ontstond dan ook de Internationale Gemengde Vrijmetselaarsorde Le Droit Humain, een internationale koepel van gemengde vrijmetselaarsloges, die afdelingen heeft in een groot aantal landen, waaronder Nederland. Het grootste aantal leden en werkplaatsen telt ze echter in Frankrijk en België. Gemengde obediënties zijn altijd irregulier. In het Engels wordt dit Co-Freemasonry en in het Frans Maçonnerie Mixte genoemd. In 2001 verliet een groep vrijmetselaren de Belgische federatie van Le Droit Humain om een nieuwe orde op te richten. Zo ontstond op 11 november 2006 Lithos Confederatie van Loges. Lithos CL staat garant voor een niet-dogmatische gemengde vrijmetselarij waarbinnen de loges volledige autonomie bezitten. Personele benadering: inwijding en geheimhouding Een lid van een vrijmetselaarsloge wordt vrijmetselaar genoemd. Niet iedereen kan zomaar lid worden van een loge. Niet alleen moet men persoonlijk gemotiveerd zijn om vrijmetselaar te worden, ook moet je aanvaard worden door de leden. Indien men eenmaal lid is begint de opleiding, die in stadia verloopt, graden genoemd. Door middel van een inwijdingsproces maakt de vrijmetselaar zich de beginselen van de vrijmetselarij in stijgende mate eigen. De vrijmetselarij laat geen niet-vrijmetselaars toe op haar activiteiten en beoefent deze steeds in beslotenheid. De identiteit van de leden wordt naar de buitenwereld geheim gehouden. Maar ook de inhoudelijke gebruiken en riten worden geheim gehouden voor het grote publiek. Lidmaatschap In principe dient diegene die lid wil worden van de vrijmetselarij, zelf het initiatief te nemen door zich aan te melden bij een loge. Dit als uitdrukking van het vrijmetselaarsbeginsel Op u komt het aan. Dit is dus in tegenstelling tot het dwangmatig overtuigen of doen bekeren van iemand tot een geloof. In de meeste landen, voornamelijk gebieden waar de reguliere vrijmetselarij sterk staat zoals Nederland, zal men dus niet voor het lidmaatschap worden uitgenodigd, zoals vaak wordt gedacht. Het aanmelden kan bij een loge via de secretaris van die loge of via een ander lid. Voorwaarde is dat het aspirant-lid de Ordegrondwet ondertekent. In Nederland dient iedere loge als vereniging met rechtspersoonlijkheid te zijn ingeschreven in het register van de Kamer van Koophandel. Tevens worden er regelmatig openbare bijeenkomsten georganiseerd voor belangstellenden. In tegenstelling tot de vrijmetselarij in België, lijkt er in Nederland meer openheid te zijn. Zo worden op de website van het Grootoosten van Nederland de telefoonnummers en e-mailadressen van al hun loges in Nederland vermeld. Bij sommige loges kan men daar zelfs de agenda en de namen en adressen van sommige leden vermeld zien. Het staat de leden vrij om zich als lid bekend te maken of niet. Het zal duidelijk zijn dat de namen van hun leden niet zomaar door de loges bekend mogen worden gemaakt. Tegenwoordig beroept de vrijmetselarij zich hierbij op de privacy en wet persoonsregistratie, maar van oudsher is het lidmaatschap geheim en bepaalt de vrijmetselaar zelf of hij dit publiekelijk bekend maakt. Dat in Nederland een aspirant lid zichzelf aanmeldt betekent nog niet dat vrijmetselaars zelf niet actief betrokken zouden zijn bij het zoeken naar aspirant kandidaten. Het grootste deel van de leden is bekend geraakt met de vrijmetselarij door familie, vrienden en kennissen. In België kan dit echter in de praktijk moeilijk , aangezien er van bijna geen enkele vrijmetselaarsloge adressen, telefoonnummers, e-mailadressen, verslagen of namen van voorzitters of secretarissen gepubliceerd worden en er ook geen vrij toegankelijke zittingen bestaan. Bij slechts enkele schaarse loges is contact mogelijk via een website. Daarom wordt er bewust uitgekeken door leden naar potentiële kandidaten, worden zij doorgelicht en worden deze daarna benaderd. In de voorwaarden van de Grootloge van België staat te lezen: Als voorwaarde geldt reeds eeuwenlang dat een kandidaat ''een vrij man is van goede naam. Hiermee bedoelen ze dat de kandidaat iemand is die zich bewust is van zijn eigen beperkingen daar waar het gaat om het kennen van waarheid en niet gehinderd wordt door (geloofs)dogma's.'' Dit laatste is een verwijzing naar sommige dogmatische interpretaties van geopenbaarde religies zoals we die kennen in het protestants en katholiek christendom, jodendom en de islam. Dogmatische opvattingen passen niet in de vrijmetselarij als zij de harmonie met andersdenkenden in de weg staat. Als men eenmaal in aanmerking komt voor het lidmaatschap duurt de periode tot uiteindelijke toelating nog een jaar. Gedurende deze periode vinden verschillende ontmoetingen plaats met vrijmetselaars van de betreffende loge. Meester-Vrijmetselaars zelf stemmen uiteindelijk wie wel en wie niet kan toetreden. In dit opzicht verschilt de situatie in NederlandOfficiële site van vrijmetselarij Nederland niet van die in BelgiëOfficiële site van vrijmetselarij België. Aan het lidmaatschap is een lidmaatschapsgeld of contributie verbonden. Inwijding De vrijmetselarij heeft zelf altijd hooggehouden dat ze voor de buitenwereld niets te verbergen heeft. De opname in de Orde gaat namelijk door middel van zogenoemde inwijding. Over deze inwijdingen worden de details niet naar buiten gebracht, want de nieuweling krijgt te maken met bepaalde verrassingen waarvan hij niet vooraf op de hoogte mag zijn. De inwijding heeft een bijzonder karakter. De inwijdeling ondergaat een veranderingsproces, waarin hij evolueert van een buitenstaander (profaan) naar een medestander (broeder). Elke graad is een stap in het proces van inwijding. Steeds worden andere inzichten en ervaringen aangedragen met behulp van de vrijmetselaarssymbolen. Beslotenheid De beslotenheid is een tweesnijdend zwaard. Enerzijds geeft ze de vrijmetselarij een grote aantrekkingskracht. Men is wel nieuwsgierig naar wat daar allemaal gebeurt. Anderzijds hebben veel regerende vorsten of regeringen ook een grote achterdocht getoond. Worden daar geen subversieve plannen gesmeed om het staatsgezag te ondermijnen? Sommige vorsten hebben dit opgelost door zelf lid te worden. Om elke druk van buitenaf te vermijden wordt het lidmaatschap dan ook geheim gehouden. Ook in de buitenwereld leeft al snel het idee van een groep invloedrijke lieden die elkaar de hand boven het hoofd houden. Er zijn ook zeker vele historische voorbeelden van loges waarbij dit gebeurde. Er zijn ook gezelschappen die hun vereniging naar het model van een loge inrichten en zichzelf dan als vrijmetselaarsloge presenteren. Dat geeft verwarring. In antimaçonnieke geschriften, zoals van de hand van Leo Taxil, wordt de vrijmetselarij verweten een organisatie te zijn die in het geheim tracht de staatsmacht te verwerven, of de transformatie van de samenleving wil bewerkstelligen op weg naar één totalitaire en globale wereldregering (nieuwe wereldorde). Ook wordt in deze geschriften de vrijmetselarij verweten in het geheim Satan onder de naam Lucifer of Lichtdrager te aanbidden. De vrijmetselarij zelf ontkent steevast over geheime kennis te beschikken, die voorbehouden wordt voor de leden. Wel vinden zij dat de unieke belevenis van het vrijmetselaar zijn onbegrijpelijk is voor buitenstaanders, en daarom altijd geheimzinnig zal zijn. De geheimhouding wordt ook vooropgesteld, opdat de leden vrijelijk met elkaar kunnen discussiëren, zonder dat de inhoud van gesprekken naar buiten komt. Enkel deze omstandigheden bieden de vrijmetselaar de zekerheid in volle vrijheid te kunnen praten. In België heeft onderzoeksjournalist Jan Puype Jan Puype en de elite van België in april 2005 het voorstel gedaan om politici en ambtenaren te verplichten, bekend te maken of ze tot besloten genootschappen zoals de vrijmetselarij of het (onterecht als besloten gekarakteriseerde) Opus Dei behoren. Toen de Britse Labour Party uit het Verenigd Koninkrijk een dergelijk voorstel deed in het Europees Parlement werden ze door politici van bevriende socialistische partijen uit het Zuiden van Europa teruggefloten. Door journalisten en politici uit de Independence Party werd dit uitgelegd als bewijs, dat velen hun vrijmetselaarschap niet wensten te openbaren. In 2006 bestond de Nederlandse vrijmetselarij 250 jaar. Zij is daarmee de oudste Nederlandse vereniging met rechtspersoonlijkheid. Herkenningstekenen Het bekendste logo van de vrijmetselarij bestaat uit een passer en een winkelhaak - de hulpmiddelen waar een nauwkeurig werkende ambachtsman gebruik van maakt. Meestal ziet men de passer boven de winkelhaak - maar dat mag alleen een meestervrijmetselaar. Een leerling legt de winkelhaak boven en een gezel legt ze gekruist: aan de ene kant de passer boven en aan de andere kant de winkelhaak. Een ander logo, dat men soms als rever-speldje aantreft, bestaat uit een stok met twee ballen. Het is een woordspeling met de naam van Tubal-Kaïn, die volgens de Bijbel de eerste smid was en dus het grote voorbeeld van de hedendaagse ambachtsman. In het Engels klinkt zijn naam als "two ball cane". Vrijmetselarij en de kunst right|thumb|Postzegelvel uit 2006 met jubileumzegelIn 'Oorlog en Vrede' beschrijft Tolstoj de inwijding van de hoofdpersoon Pierre. De vermelde rituelen lopen redelijk evenwijdig met de rituelen die in de huidige loges worden opgevoerd. Alleen zijn er van land tot land verschillen. Bovendien werden de rituelen in de loop der tijden vereenvoudigd zonder dat de essentie verloren ging. Ook zijn individuele loges tot op zekere hoogte vrij hun rituelen net even anders op te voeren. Ook de bekende componist Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was een vrijmetselaar en tevens lid van een loge. De door hem gecomponeerde opera, naar een libretto van de eveneens vrijmetselaar zijnde Emanuel Schikaneder, Die Zauberflöte is doordrenkt van maçonnieke ideeën ("maçon" is Frans voor "metselaar"), en beschrijft enkele inwijdingsrites. Ook de spreuk "sei standhaft, duldsam, und verschwiegen" is een letterlijk citaat uit deze rituelen. In 1785 schreef Mozart de vijf minuten durende hoogst indringende "Maurerische Trauermusik" (KV 477) in C-mineur voor een deel van het rituaal. Niet alleen in de klassieke muziek hebben vrijmetselaren van zich laten horen, ook zijn er invloeden in de hedendaagse popmuziek. De band Freestone heeft zelfs een compleet album aan de vrijmetselarij gewijd. In het Vrijheidsbeeld zijn enkele symbolen van de vrijmetselarij verwerkt. Zij is het geesteskind van de beeldhouwer Frédéric Bartholdi en de beroemde architect Gustave Eiffel, beiden Vrijmetselaar. De Tsjechische kunstenaar Alfons Mucha, bekend van zijn Jugendstilschilderingen met symbolistische invloeden, en de Spaanse architect Gaudí, bekend vanwege zijn uiterst vindingrijke architectuur zoals de katholieke kerk Sagrada Família te Barcelona, waren eveneens vrijmetselaar. Ook het urbanisme is doorspekt van vrijmetselaarssymboliek. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn Washington D.C. en Brussel. Het Brusselse Justitiepaleis van de architect Joseph Poelaert, op het moment van de bouw het grootste overheidsgebouw ter wereld, is rijk aan vrijmetselaarssymboliek. de Saint-Hilaire, Paul, Histoire secrète de Bruxelles, Albin Michel, ..., 1981, ISBN 2226013059 Cordier, Adolphe, Histoire de l’Ordre maçonnique en Belgique, ..., Mons, 1854 van Win, Jean, Bruxelles maçonnique, faux mystères et vrais symboles, éditions Cortext, 2008, ISBN 9782874300479 Voor een overzicht van voorbeelden van vrijmetselaarskunst zie Categorie:Vrijmetselaarskunst en voor een overzicht van muziek voor en door vrijmetselaren zie de Lijst van maçonnieke muziek. Vrijmetselarij in België, Nederland en Luxemburg Loges en obediënties In de Lage Landen is de vrijmetselarij actief in Nederland, België en Luxemburg. De vrijmetselarij in België is numeriek meer dan dubbel zo groot als de vrijmetselarij in Nederland. In regel is de Nederlandse vrijmetselarij regulier, en de Belgische en de Luxemburgse vrijmetselarij irregulier. Voor een gedetailleerd overzicht van de actuele situatie per land, zie: * Vrijmetselarij in Nederland * Vrijmetselarij in België * Vrijmetselarij in Luxemburg Voor een gedetailleerd overzicht van de historische situatie per land, zie: * Vrijmetselarij in België onder Oostenrijks bewind * Vrijmetselarij in België onder het Frans bewind * Vrijmetselarij in het Verenigd Koninkrijk der Nederlanden Verder is de vrijmetselarij ook actief in de omringende landen, zie: * Vrijmetselarij op de Britse Eilanden * Vrijmetselarij in Frankrijk * Vrijmetselarij in Duitsland * Vrijmetselarij in Noord-Amerika Zie ook * Anti-vrijmetselarij * Beginselen van de vrijmetselarij * Cultureel Maçonniek Centrum 'Prins Frederik' * Gemengde vrijmetselarij * Golden Dawn * Lijst van maçonnieke muziek * Lijst van vrijmetselaarsmusea * Para-vrijmetselarij * Prince Hall-vrijmetselarij * Vrijmetselaarssymboliek * Niet-Joodse slachtoffers van het naziregime Externe links * Achtergrondinformatie over de vrijmetselarij Paul M. Bessel * Universitaire website over vrijmetselarij Universiteit van Bradford - Verenigd Koninkrijk *Uitzending Omroep Max In de studio vertelt vrijmetselaar Bastien Genevois meer over de wereld van vrijmetselarij. * (online) Documentairefilm over Nederlandse vrijmetselaars * De officiële website van de Orde van Vrijmetselaren onder het Grootoosten der Nederlanden * Het Vrijmetselaars Netwerk. Informatief verbond voor zowel reguliere als Co-Masonry * Aqua, autonome Loge aan de stroom, gemengde vrijmetselarij onder Lithos Confederatie van Loges - België Categorie:Vrijmetselarij Categorie:Broederschap Categorie:Geheim genootschap